Candy Mountain! :D
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Blowhole gets dragged off somewhere with BFF's Julia and Sara. How is this gonna end?  Co-written with FreddysNightmare1984


**Hey people ;D This is just a random one-shot me and my friend Julia (Freddysnightmare1984) wrote together xD We were watching too much Charlie the Unicorn when we made this XD**

**Oh yeah, BTW, there are kind of some mistakes in here (like capitalization errors, etc.) cause my Wordpad doesn't have a spell check thing, and when I try to erase a mistake and replace it, the stupid words disappear everytime I try to type in a correction XP So yeah, you're gonna have to deal with it xD**

**PLEASE NO FLAMES! XD**

it was a particuarly uneventful day so far in the lair of Dr. Blowhole the dolphin.

"hey! hey, Dr. B!" a voice called behind him. 

"YO! Dolphin boy!" another voice called.

Blowhole groaned. He hoped it wasn't THEM again.

Two wolves ran over. "Hey hey dude!" A black/brown wolf said smiling. 

a cream/tan colored wolf ran over and poked him in the side. "hey, hey Blowhole..." "oh god" Blowhole mumbled, facepalming. 

"What's wrong?" Sara, the black/brown wolf, said, frowning alittle. "You ok?"

"Yeah?" Julia, the other wolf, said. 

"i was fine until you two showed up!" Blowhole snapped. Julia grinned. "aww, come on Blowey, you know you love us!" she giggled. 

Sara smiled widely. "Yeah, it's not like you wanna kill us!" she said.

Blowhole facepalmed and groaned. "Anyway!" Sara said. "Me and Jules came over cause we found a cool map in the park!"

"AND IT LOOKS COOL!" Julia shouted. Sara winced. "Please don't yell." 

Julia grinned sheepishly. "sorry" she smiled and pulled out the map. she rolled it up like a newspaper and jumped around in front of Blowhole, waving the map. "wanna see it, huh huh, DO YA?" she got a kick out of messing with him.

"FINE I'LL LOOK AT THE STUPID MAP!" Blowhole shouted, snatching it away from Julia. 

"yeesh, no need to be grabby" the tan wolf she snickered. "someone's beng crabby today... no offense to your henchmen" 

The lobsters groaned.

Sara smiled.

"What is this?" Blowhole blinked, confused.

"it's a map, duh!" Julia said. Blowhole facepalmed. "yes, i know that" he growled through gritted teeth. "but a map TO WHAT?" Julia blinked, then laughed. "oh, well why didn't you just ask that in the first place, silly!" she jumped on Blowhole's head. "it's a map to the most wonderful, magical place in the whole world... besides Chuck E. Cheese, of course" 

Sara facepalmed. Blowhole growled, "Get off of my head!" he yanked Julia off.

"It's a map to Candy mountain!" Sara smiled. 

Julia nodded. "yeah Blowhole, Candy Mountain!" she danced around. "we're going to Candy Mountain Blowhole! CANDY...!" "ALL RIGHT, I HEARD YOU!" 

Sara laughed, "Dude, calm down!" She smiled weakly.

"So will you go with us?" she asked. 

"no!" Blowhole snapped. Julia and Sara batted their eyes, giving him puppy dog looks. "PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!" 

The girls kept this up for a while. 

Blowhole growled. "he's gonna blow" one of the lobsters mumbled. "OK, FINE! I'LL GO WITH YOU!" Blowhole yelled. "YAY!" the girls squealed. Julia jumped on Blowhole's head again. "ONWARD!" she yelled, pointing forward.

"GET OFF ME!" Blowhole shouted.

Sara and Julia ran ahead. 

Blowhole sighed and steered his segway after them. 

Sara smiled, her brown eyes filled with excitement, her tail wagging. "Come on Blowhole!" she said.

"yeah Blowey, get the lead out of your butt anb let's go!" "i'm coming!" Blowhole snapped. "doesn't that Segway go any faster? yeesh, my grandmother can run faster then that!"

Sara laughed

Julia snickered as they ran. "ok, let's take a look at the map" she turned to Blowhole. "you still have the map, Blowey?" 

"Yes," Blowhole sighed, handing the map to Julia, who immediantly opened it.

Sara sighed, "What's its saying?" 

"hmm..." she held the map up to her ear. "it's not saying anything" she slapped the map. "TALK, DARN YOU!" Blowhole facepalmed.

Sara facepalmed. 

Julia grinned. "what?" Blowhole growled. "oh, give me that!" he snapped, grabbing the map from Julia. "what's it say Dr. B?" she asked.

"It says we go north outside of my headquarters," Blowhole said.

"How does think know where you are?" Sara said.

Julia grinned. "TO THE NORTH SIDE OF THE HEADQUARTERS!" she shouted.

Sara closed her eyes tight. "No shouting please."

"sorry" Julia said. Blowhole rolled his eyes. "let's just get this over with"

The three went outside, and walked North. 

"so how long do we have to walk?" Julia asked. 

Sara looked at the map, "Eh, looks like..." she groaned. "I can't read a map!" 

"i'm not very good at it either!" Julia said. she shoved the map in Blowhole's face. "read this PLEASE!" 

"ok, now we go..." "OH MY GOSH!" Julia yelled, her eyes like O.O. Blowhole growled. "what now?" Julia grinned. "i saw a squirrel" 

Sara groaned. 

Julia grinned. "what?" "as i was saying!" Blowhole sneered. "we need to pass by 5th Avenue..." "YAY!" Julia cheered. 

Sara closed Julia's mouth with her paw.  
>Julia shoved her paw away. "i cannot be silenced!" <p>

Sara sighed, "Well, just please try to keep quiet!" 

Julia sighed and rolled her eyes. "ok, fine, i'll try...OHMYGOSH!" she gasped. 

Sara sighed, "WHAT DOES THE MAP SAY?" 

"we need to go down 5th Avenue and then go to the left for... 3 miles" 

"Crap," Sara said. 

"i don't wanna walk that far..." Julia whined. she was mainly whining to annoy Blowhole. "i don't WWAAANNNNAAAAAA!"

"SHUT UP!" Blowhole roared. 

Julia's ears drooped. "geesh, you don't have to be a meanie butt!" "just... please be... quiet!" Blowhole snapped. 

Sara sighed, "You have a temper Blowy." 

Julia nodded. "yeah dude, you need a chill pill" 

Blowhole moaned. 

Julia nudged him. "dude, just think... if you didn't have us, your life would be DULL!" 

Sara laughed "Yeah!"

Blowhole facepalmed. 

After a few routes from the map, they came into the park.

"Whoo!" Sara said. "This is where we found the mystical map of hope and wonders!" 

HOPE AND WONDERS!" Julia yelled. "hope and wonders... of hopefulness and... cookies!" 

"Too far," Sara said. 

"eh, good point" Julia said. she grinned. "Blowy can give us a PIGGYBACK RIDE!" she jumped on the dolphin. "WWWEEEEEE!" 

"Get off of me!" Blowhole yelled. He threw Julia off. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to go home!" Blowhole glared at Julia. 

Julia's ears drooped. "i... i'm sorry" she sniffed. 

Sara sighed, 'Let's just get back on track.."  
>Julia nodded. "kay" <p>

Blowhole read the map, "Now we have to go 2 miles west." 

Julia grinned. "this isn't going to turn into some western adventure is it? because i don't think i'd look good in a cowboy hat" 

Sara laughed. 

Blowhole facepalmed. "let's just head west" "whatever you say partner" Julia said in a country accent. 

Sara fell down laughing.

Blowhole growled. "can we just GET THIS OVER WITH!" Julia giggled. "ok, ok, no need to get grouchy Dr. B" 

Sara nodded. 

Blowhole rolled his eyes. 

The three went to their destination. 

"wel this isn't exactly the west i pictured" Julia said. "WHERE ARE THE TUMBLE WEEDS?" 

"SHUT UP!" Sara said. 

Julia blinked. "geeze, no sense of humor"

Sara sighed, "Now you're giving me a headache..." 

Julia sighed. "sorry" 

Blowhole sighed, "BOTH of you are giving me a headache."

"Ha," Sara said. 

Julia giggled. "aww, you know you love us Blowy!" "no i do not!" Blowhole sneered. 

"Yes you do." 

"no i do not" Julia grinned.

"yes you do"

"no i do not!" 

"Zip it people, or I will tear off all y'alls lip," Sara said. 

Julia rolled her eyes. "fine, but Blowy KNOWS he loves us" Blowhole grumbled. 

Sara smiled, "That I agree with." 

Julia nodded. "anyway" Blowhole sneered, looking at the map again. 

"Now what do we go to?"

"NAh, I think we found it," Julia said. In front of them was a...giant cardboard mountain.

"CANDY MOUNTAIN!" the girls shrieked.

Blowhole blinked. "when did that get there?" "uh... just now, i think" Julia said, shrugging. "i don't make the rules, i just EAT THE CCAAANNNDDDYYYY!"

Sara took a bite of it.

Julia did too. "ooh, IT'S AWESOME!"

"it's CARDBOARD!" Sara said.

Julia looked down at it. "hmm, no wonder it tastes funny"

Blowhole facepalmed. "oh brother"

Sara spat it out. "Forget this place!" 

"yeah, let's go to Chuck E. Cheese!" Julia shouted. "i want to play whack-A-Mole!" 

"ONWARD!" Sara shouted. 

"good lord" Blowhole facpalmed. "can i go now?" "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Julia yelled. 


End file.
